Talk:Lamia/@comment-26120285-20151220032852
If i could create a new type of lamia it would be called. CHAMELEON They are stubborn and strong willed, they are lustful and warm with their husbands, they act like scorting they're husbands and they can be jealous and violent if any girl or mamono shows up until the husband tell her that she is not an enemy they would be something friendlier, they have the ability to camuoflage and move on without making a noise, they use spears as weapons and are great guardians. They have another ability of stealing the face of someone else by using her tail to coil around their victim and knock them out without pain, the chameleon adopts the form of the victim including the voice and body traits. They can heal their husbands by coiling them around and depending on their color, they can be healed for example: If her body is green she will heal any disease coming from external cause (parasites, sickness and plants diseases, this not include internal like fever,etc.), if it is red she will heal any wound or rejoin members if they are together (this can't heal if the missing limb is already sealed), if it is blue she can restore the husband energy and mana letting him feel like ready, if it is dark she will erase and heal any psychological trauma or psychosis. They are not bound to the demon lord and are most like free without being by corrupted of demonic energy they can even use demonic energy of someone else against his will, however they transform like monster girl due to the intervention of some mages experimenting on a dead body of an echidna who was above to bring an baby echidna, the goddess of life find the baby echinda and let her live once more, but the remaining magic traces of demonic and arcane created a new type of energy that can't be corrupted and result of this, the echidna changed to the type that is now know but lost her ability of reproduction of monsters and only her type might be born or human males. They can deflect spells and charms or steal demonic energy of anything and use it on her own energy and basically are great warriors and mages, they act like normal people with humans and monsters without giving much care about humans but once they find a man who strike her fancy she may try to seduce him and will never let him go and be extremely loyal to him. There's a dilema that due to some sort of cases like the experimenting of the mages on the womb of the echidna, an altar was made by the womb and remains of the echinda which retain the sacred power of this type, the intervention of the life and the awake of a baby which she has dead demonic energy and revived she might experimented some pain in the process of revival. Due to this they might be like demigods or semigods and since a god with great power interfere on them and they where experimented, and their demonic energy is no longer part of them, instead is just another type of energy called VALER that was created by the combination of magic of the unknown mages, it is rumored that they can birth human males because this might be like the other way that the goddess of life wants human boys being born but she use some settings of the monster girls that makes them completely different to the others.